Tito
by Ian Sohma
Summary: once a backdraft pilot all ways a backdraft pilot? can the zoid battle commision and the guardian force prove this, tito will have to work hard with the help from some friend to prove them wrong... (story line changed)
1. round 1

This is my second story, my first one did not go so well, god only one review in 2 weeks 0.0 kinda hard to believe, ok so on with the story  
  
"You know what you did was wrong"  
  
A big man well-known as Dr. Layon kicked a teenager across the room. The teen looked up; he could not get up, not while these blasted restraints where on him.  
  
"Tito, you know you were not to depart the base grounds, not while the guardian force is on our back!"  
  
Dr. Layon picked the teenager, Tito up by his blue, Tito cringed in pain, and at least 2 of Tito's ribs were broken from that last kick. Layon let go of his hair and Tito hit the ground hard, breathing heavily.  
  
"Forty lashes shall do him good! Guards! Take him out of here and you know what to do!"  
  
Two guards went up to him, wide grins on their face; they knew this would be fun, especially if it was one of the backdrafts best pilots they were thrashing, one of the guards grabbed Tito by the hair, while the other held on to his neck, making it more painful, Layon couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, as the guards and Tito left the room. Tito was looking down at the ground trying to remember what happened and how he got here to the backdraft. One of the guards suddenly pulled his head up by the hair making him look up.  
  
"Well, well, well, Tito, one of the backdrafts greatest pilots getting 40 lashes, hope we don't hit too hard..."  
  
"Shut up Gogie"  
  
The guard holding his neck pushed him  
  
"Don't talk to him like that! You little rat!"  
  
They turned in to a white room; on the wall were metal clamps. Tito was quickly moved from the old cuffs to the cuffs on the wall, and then he heard the guards walk away. All of the sudden a crack of a whip caught his ears. Then some one walked toward him and tore off his shirt  
  
"Have a nice trip..."  
  
The foot steps walked a few steps back. The first lash stung his back like a hundred of African killer bees. Tito felt the blood trickle down his back and go one to the edge of his pants soaking up there, making that part of his pants blacker than the rest. As the second lash was going toward him he went blank and memories started to flow back to him. He and two other friends were playing in the field near his house; it was a sticky hot summer day a sweat ran down their faces.  
They played in the field as little green things stuck to their shoe laces. They all fell down at the same time and laughed looking at the sky, but some thing was wrong, very wrong. Two lightning saixs' ran past them and made them tumble a few yards away, and then 4, 5,7,20 zabats flew over them. The next thing he knew he and his friend was being taken off in a lightning saix, leaving a dirty blond headed boy behind... the lash struck him again, sweat came off his back with that hit. He did not notice but he was already on his 38th lashing.  
  
"Common! Yell for once!"  
  
The guard whipped him again; Tito's back was a bloody and sweaty mess. The guard gave him one last thrash and grunted. A guard walked to Tito and whispered in his ear  
  
"You were supposed to yell..."  
  
Tito was unlocked and he looked to the frowning guards because of him not making a sound while they hit him, they turned away and walked out of the room. Tito looked at his wrists they where also a mess, Tito grabbed his now wrinkled shirt and walked out of the room casually like nothing happened, although his back would tell for him. He had his shirt over his shoulder and he looked at his wrists and rubbed them. He saw a few people pass by and they looked at him and his bloody back. Tito went in to an elevator filled with 4 more people. A girl in a pilot suit spoke up  
  
"Did they get ya good Tito?"  
  
"Yea but I did not make a sound"  
  
"Your kidding me, your back looks so messed up... I told you not to sneak out"  
  
"Be quiet Kaki"  
  
The teen closed her mouth. And was silent till the elevator door opened and tito walked out.  
  
"See ya tito"  
  
"see ya Kaki" 


	2. round 2

Tito walked in to his room, and looked in the mirror hanging off the wall. He took his shirt off his shoulder and put it in the dirty laundry basket. He sighed as he looked at his clock, he was taken from his room over 2 hours ago at 8:00pm it was now 10:37pm. He knew he shouldn't have gone of the grounds but he had to find out what they were doing a mile away from here with their Zoids. But that was the past now... he took off his pants now only in his boxers, he put on black sweat pants and a black shirt and climbed in to bed, he was dead beat...  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
The lightning saix took him as he and his friend struggled to get out of the mans grasp that was holding them. His friend bit the man and the male threw the kid against the canopy of the Zoid knocking him out. Completely  
  
"You son a bitch!"  
  
"Shut up you little kid!"  
  
the man injected some thing in to Tito and.....  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
tito woke up, his room was shaking violently, a red light in his room blinked, his back was sticky either from the blood or the sweat or both... he hoped out of bed and opened his door to find out that every body was running in a huge frenzy, he saw his friend Kaki and grabbed her by the arm  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"We are under attack common Tito!"  
  
She dragged him out of his room, her red hair flowing behind her as she ran. They ran up some stairs and out in to the Zoid cargo bay. She hopped in to a Redler and strapped in and took off in to the sky. Tito ran across the Zoid bay while Zoids were rushing out about to squish him every step he took, he stopped in to front of a shadow fox, it had weird neon green markings all over it going on the sides. He yelled  
  
"Down!"  
  
The Zoid obeyed and bent down, the canopy opening as it went down. Tito hopped in to his Zoid and took off being launched in to the sky and landing roughly on to the ground, he saw Kaki's Zoid in the air flying over him as he ran towards the battle, a white liger ran right in front of him as a few Zoids exploded behind him. He knew the pilot and the Zoid he had to learn about all the pilots helping or in the guardian force, the com link popped up in front of him revealing a dirty blond headed teen.  
  
"Yo!"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"That's not nice"  
  
The liger zero ran straight towards Tito, firing 3 times. The shadow fox managed to dodge them and the Zoid ran after Kaki's Redler to help out, the liger zero followed in a shooting frenzy trying to catch it going on the next Zoid. Tito spotted the familiar Redler. As Tito was about to aid her she was shot down out of the sky, and started to go down at full speed. He opened the com link to her.  
  
"Kaki eject!"  
  
No response... it was dark in the cot pit...  
  
"KAKI!"  
  
The com link shut off and Tito saw the Redler hit the ground and explode. Tito yelled many cuss words at this time as he stopped his Zoid, the com link popped up and the liger was behind him about to shoot. Another popped up showing many destroyed Zoids, and another popped up showing kakis burnt Zoid, a huge map popped up and showed the remaining Zoids... only 3 including him, another signal died...  
  
"Are you goin to give up?"  
  
"In your dreams"  
  
Tito sprang in to a leap as he saw a gun sniper go in front of him  
  
"Total weasel unit assault!"  
  
"Oh crap"  
  
The shadow fox. Leaped in to the air almost instantly with its own instincts and jumped over the attack. The Zoid map popped up again, he was the only one left... he leaped over the customized gun sniper and there was another shadow fox. It shot one missile and Tito's shadow fox was hit and it fell to the ground, it was punctured in the chest part a little to close to the Zoid core for comfort... tito went unconscious  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
"You killed him!"  
  
"Yea but I got this other blue haired runt right?"  
  
"That's not the point! We need as many pilots with those types as back rounds as possible!"  
  
"So what if their dad was in the guardian force?"  
  
"You just don't get it Gogie! They are the ones who will most likely follow their parent's foot steps"  
  
The blue haired kid looked up  
  
"Leave me alone...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think the baby wants to be left alone sir"  
  
The blue haired kid ran toward the one black haired person named Gogie and was about to punch him when a whip caught his neck making it bleed, the blue haired one fell to the floor clutching his new wound, his first wound from the backdraft. Next thing he knew he had cuffs on his hands and was being taken away to an operation room,, he was set on an operation table there were several other kids, they were asleep as doctor's worked on them, their tables were a bloody mess  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
The cuffs were taken off of him and he had his small hands put in cuffs hooked to the table his feet were done to the same. A person with a mask stood next to him and whispered in his ear...  
  
"We are just going to make a little cut..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** well that's the second chapter.... wow did I make the backdraft too evil? oh well I'm contented with I wrote... I need five characters, 3 for a team and the rest... other people I will decide their fate... probably be another guardian force member 


	3. round 3

Interval #3  
  
** question: IS IT THAT HARD TO SEND IN CHARECTERS?!?! Answer: yes... indeed for people who don't read  
  
**  
  
~  
  
"we are just gonna make a little cut"  
  
"leave me alone, and where's Andy?!?!"  
  
"shut up and hush"  
  
they put the oxygen mask over the kids face as he struggled. The doctor and the male nurse with black shaggy hair held him down... he kept struggling but then he went limp on the operating table, then the doctors began to...  
  
~  
  
Tito sat up sweating, he was in a bed, not his... he looked around, he got out of bed, only wearing his sweat pants, his back burned like bloody murder from the whippings he was given before the attack, he looked down and there was a scar on his stomach sitting there, it was a white line sitting there. The automatic door opened and Tito hid behind a corner of the wall in the room where he could not be seen.  
  
"he's gone!"  
  
A femine voice yelled. Tito sighed, he knew he was in some kind of mess now...  
  
"who's gone, the guy the blitz team sent over since Lenna wanted to use him as a punching bag to release steam?"  
  
the was male voice trailed in to the room and a young man with short brown messy hair walked in to the room (your age is too young but to be nice im boosting up the age to... 18 so you can still be in the fic, maybe we can have mini mi of you in the future chapters... what am I thinking?, checks the time, no wonder...) he wore blue jeans and a red shirt with a blackish bluish (dark blue?) dragon on it  
  
"yea!"  
  
A young girl walked more into the room she had brown hair and it went down to her waist, it was in a low pony tail, kinda messy... she wore black jean cargo capris and a black sleeveless half shirt ...  
  
"and he was cute to"  
  
"shut up sapphire! You like all most ANY guy you see... except for some people lucky you don't like girls because Christy is our new mechanic..."  
  
"did I hear my name?"  
  
A young girl walked in to the room, she wore some shorts and a tank top, she looked like some thing just exploded in her face, only her Blue bright eyes shown out (sorry Christy I have to make some things up, lazy bum... eyes, hair?) some streaks of yellow stuck out of a huge puffy mass on her head from the the what have must been and explosion... the young man turned the corner only to see tito's ghostly blue/white eyes.  
  
"found him!"  
  
Tito was pulled from the corner and in to the place where he saw a girl... and a big black lump wich he could tell was a girl  
  
"there he is!"  
  
the girl known as sapphire looked at him... then the big (but skinny [must not be beaten on again ::has school flash backs, hides:: ])  
  
"what where you doing hiding huh!?!?!"  
  
The guy in the back round sweat dropped, yes tito was in a big hell of a mess....  
  
{}{}{}{}  
  
yes.... I have problem sorry if your characters are some what OC but atleast I updated right? Right? ::hides in a tree::  
  
{}{}{}{} 


	4. round 4

Round 4  
  
**  
  
Dear readers,  
  
I'm so sorry I will make another chapter to try and keep you guys happy for I was not paying attention to my stories... for I will write a new chapter each day of me being here at my dads house and when I get home I WILL download the Microsoft office in to my computer and try to update at least once every two week s for I now have leaned that waiting a while you're a reader is no fun, so please excuse me for my absence  
  
By:  
Author  
  
**  
  
Where was he? He was right behind the corner where they could not see him. He looked up at them eyes cold.  
  
"I was here"  
  
The male spoke up...  
  
"Leave him alone girls and get out I need to talk to him..." he turned to tito "my names Zack... yours?"  
  
".... Tito, Tito Kagner"  
  
the girls walked out of the room as tito stood up, Tito's mind was set on how to get out of here this place where, he was not familiar, it reminded him of when he first came to the backdraft, so alone not knowing any one, halls unfamiliar, what to do... that was imple here though, to go away from here, the backdraft, every thing, then it popped to his mind. The backdraft, Kaki!  
  
"I must leave"  
  
"sorry bud you can't I wish I could let you go but those girls will probably kill me even if one is mostly calm I would be dead meat"  
  
"I really have somewhere to go now excuse me..."  
  
Tito started to walk to the door but Zack grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"you can't leave... the guardian force and the backdraft will blame us and there is always a punishment, seeing you a a backdraft soldier there will be a great consequence..."  
  
"That will be your problem now let me go or I will kill you..."  
  
"I will strike a deal with you, you can leave only if you take me"  
  
"forget it"  
  
"I can help you, im good in hacking systems... and I can get you around the systems around and I can do stuff for you while you hide because for sure your name will be plastered on to every ones lips and your face every where"  
  
Tito thought about this one for a second, a hacker, they could start up something here, stir something ...  
  
"fine"  
  
"we leave tonight but for now chill, follow me to the kitchen"  
  
Zack walked out in to the cloud blue halls and tito followed there where some pictures lined against the wall, he passed one where there was green field with flowers across it of different colors, he went up to the picture and almost touched it and he let his hand down...  
  
~ "Tito come here!"  
  
"Comin mom!"  
  
it would look like a blue 'cousin it' was running across the field with Tito's hair so long but his hair was tied in a pony tail. A lean woman stood on the end of the field, her white skirt swaying in the wind, her white blouse tight around the chest parts of her body, her long black hair covered her face leaving her white/blue eyes to show, she looked scary to a lot of people, tito came to her and hugged her  
  
"you know I will love you tito for ever right"  
  
"yea of course mom you tell me it so much!"  
  
She grabbed his ponytail and instantly took a knife and cut the mass that was in her hands off, she threw it down in to the grass...  
  
"run, run, over the hill, your friend will be there, now go"  
  
"but"  
  
"GO!"  
  
Tito turned around and saw two black things, like a tail of two zoids, he hesitated for a moment and turned around and saw his mom, she was not smiling, but she was not frowning  
  
"I said go you little basterd! GO! I hate you now go!"  
  
Tito started running across the field, tears streamed from his eyes , he got over the hill and looked down on the other side there where men... gagging Andy, his only friend, the only person who did not care about how he looked with those dam blasted eyes.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Here's the other runt, I was wondering what took may so long to send him over"  
  
tito ran down the hill toward his friend and when he got there he...  
  
~  
  
"you okay man? Tito? TITO!"  
  
Tito came back to reality, his hands in fists he was shaking  
  
"yes, I am okay...." 


End file.
